


The Proposal

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Series: The Queer Adventures of Nelson and Murdock & co. [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender matt murdock, Awesome Foggy Nelson, Awesome Karen Page, Catholic Matt Murdock, Cute, Explicit Language, Fluff, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, From Foggy, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marci Stahl - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Matt Murdock Gets a Hug, Mild Sexual Content, Mild as in its Implied, No Angst, Queer Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: Foggy bought a ring guys. A ring. Ah. Cuties getting engaged.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of profanity but that it dudes. It's just cute fluff.

      Matt was exhausted from their day. The stress and lack of sleep were catching up with them and they just wanted to go home, lay in bed, hug Foggy, and sleep forever. That's all their life goals at the moment. Simple goals. Simple life.

      When they get home they hear Foggy in the apartment. He's pacing and his heart is beating too fast. He's nervous. So, of course, now they're worried. They go in anyways though because helping Foggy is more important than bed. And bed can come after maybe.

      “Foggy? Everything okay?”

      “Yeah Matty! Everything is perfect!”

      He's not lying but he's so nervous? What the hell? Foggy comes over and grabs their hand to pull them over to the dinner table. What's going on? He hasn't made food? Why the table? Foggy pushes them over to a chair so Matt sits and waits for whatever Foggy is doing.

      “Matt. We met in college and you were a weirdo. But you were the best weirdo. And I got to be there with you when you figured yourself out. I got to be there when you started being open about who you are. I've watched you cut assholes down and take no prisoners when they tried to mess with you or anyone you cared about. And I'm so proud of you. And I've been with you through figuring out lawyering and adulting without school. I love you. I love every part of you. The good and the bad and the parts that sit on the line. Because they make you who you are. And I want to be with you for everything else that comes along. Forever. God this is kind of awkward isn't it? I tried to write a whole speech but I just-couldn't. I'm trying here. I love you Matty, will you marry me?”

      Matt can’t breathe. And they're tearing up. No. No, they're crying. Oh shit.

      “Fog-Foggy. I love you so much. Yes. Of course yes! I love you. You dork, you could have sent me an email and it would have been perfect! It wasn't awkward it was beautiful and I love you.”

      Matt threw themself out of their chair at Foggy. They wrapped their arms around him and kissed his...somewhere on his face, they're not paying attention. They're too busy crying to pay attention. This is so much better than laying in bed. Matt stood and pulled Foggy up off the floor. They wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss before leaning their forehead against his. They brought one hand down to feel Foggy's smile. Its so beautiful. They love it. It's one of their favorite things. And Foggy told them years ago he doesn't mind if they feel it.

      “I'm wearing a dress.”

      “You'll look gorgeous Matt.”

      Matt smiles and kisses Foggy again.

      “I'm calling Karen for best man.”

      “Fight me Nelson!”

       Foggy laughs and Matt smiles.

      “Marci is my...maid of honor? Best man? I don't actually know.”

      Foggy shrugs and kisses their nose.

      “Whatever you wanna call it Matty.”

      Suddenly Foggy jerks away and gasps, “I didn't tell anyone I was proposing!”

      Matt is silent for a few seconds before they respond, “Karen and Marci are going to kill you.”

      “I know Matt! Oh my god! I have to hide. For the rest of my life.”

       Matt grins, “Nope! You already proposed. Now you're stuck. I'm catholic. We don't believe in divorce.”

      “...I'm not going to comment on that.”

      Matt notices Foggy fidgeting with something in his hand for the first time but they can't figure out what it is. Something small?

      “Okay. What's that you're messing with in your hand?”

       “Oh! Oh wow! I did the whole speech and everything and forgot the part with the ring!”

      “You...you got me a ring?”

      “Yeah buddy.”

      Oh no. Now Matt's crying again. They just can't help it. Foggy was so serious about this that he went to all the trouble of picking a ring! A ring! Foggy is such a beautiful person and Matt's such a mess but he loves them anyways and they can't believe how lucky they are. Oh and now he's wiping their tears away and kissing their nose and doing and saying all the sweet things that make Matt feel warm and happy and fuzzy.

      “Can I borrow your hand for a second Matty?”

        Oh he's going to put the ring on them. No tears. Go away. They nod and hold their hand up for him. As Foggy slides the ring onto their finger he sighs quietly, happily.

      “I got one that was interesting to touch. All the ring people treated me a little weird when I felt up their rings with my eyes closed but. They don't matter.”

      Foggy is perfect. In every way. And they love him for it. The ring _is_ interesting to touch. It feels so nice. But...

      “Does it look good?”

      “Matt, what's important is if _you_ like it.”

      Matt smiles and rubs the ring lightly. It feels beautiful.

      “ _Foggy._ Do _you_ like how it looks?”

      Foggy wraps his arms around them and pulls them into a hug.

      “I love how it looks. Know why?”

      Matt shakes their head no and wraps their arms around his waist.

      “Because it made you smile.”

      “When I came home all I wanted was to lay in bed and cuddle. Now I want to do very different things in that bed.”

      A quiet laugh and an exaggerated grasp, “ _Murdock_. Are you propositioning me?”

     “Yes. Is it working?”

      “Well of course. I'm always a slut for naughty Catholics.”

      Matt snorts and kisses Foggy’s cheek, “I love you.” 


End file.
